


Working Out

by Gravytrain101



Series: Testing the Water [3]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Darulio likes it, Ed hates it, Fluff, M/M, first session, motivation, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: This is a little fluffy idea I had that I thought was good for the series. It was a lot of fun to write because I incorporated some of my friends and I feelings when we would lift weights during P.E. in high school.Anyway, this one is about Ed and Darulio working out. This is something that Darulio does almost every day but isn't something Ed does on a regular basis.
Relationships: Darulio/Ed Mercer
Series: Testing the Water [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726435
Kudos: 3





	Working Out

Darulio’s POV:   
“What do you want to do first?” I asked after Ed changed into some workout gear I got him. 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “I don’t normally work out.” 

“Okay,” I said, “We can do some easy stuff for your first session. Since we don’t have any machines beside a treadmill, I grabbed some weights and a medicine ball we can use.” 

“Sweet,” he said as he rubbed his hands together, “What do you do first?” 

“First we have to stretch,” I told him as I sat on the floor and reached out to touch my feet. 

I watched as he copied me and reached for his feet. Since he’s not that flexible, he could only comfortably reach his knees. 

“Here,” I said as I got up and got behind him, “I’m going to push on your back to make you go lower. It will be a little sore but it will help you in the long run.” 

I place my hands on his upper back and gently push on his back to help him stretch. I kept him in that position for a little bit until letting him sit up straight. 

“Thanks,” he said as he leaned back and looked up at me, “Now what?” 

“We still have to stretch a bit more Eddie,” I responded as I leaned down to kiss him, “Otherwise you will be very sore and grumpy the next day.” 

“Hey, I’m never grumpy. I’m wonderful,” he protested as he crossed his arms. 

“Sure babe, you are never grumpy,” I sarcastically said. 

“Asshole,” he mumbled. 

I just pretended like I didn’t hear him and showed him other stretches. We did some stretches that focused on our arms and backs before moving on to the next part. 

“There’s only one treadmill,” I started, “Do you want to do the treadmill? Or do you want to do some other things before?”

“Let’s do the treadmill now to get it over with,” he told me. 

I got him on the treadmill and had him start out at a walking pace before we move it up a couple levels. 

“What are you going to do?” he asked as he started jogging. 

“I’m going to make sure you don’t fall off and hurt yourself.” I explained as I set a stopwatch for 10 minutes. 

“I won’t fall off,” he scoffed, “You don’t need to babysit me.” 

“I’m not babysitting you,” I said before thinking, “Think of me as your personal trainer.”

“Personal trainer?” he asked before putting his hands on his hips, “Are you calling me fat Darulio?” 

“Never,” I said as I looked him up and down before smiling, “You look fantastic.” 

“If I look fantastic then why do I have to work out?” he asked. 

“It will keep you healthy,” I answered before upping the level on the treadmill, causing him to move from jogging to running. 

“What? Why are you making it go faster? I was completely fine with jogging!” he exclaimed as he picked up the pace. 

“You need to push yourself a little. Get out of your comfort zone and do a little running,” I explained, “We will do 3 minutes -” 

“3 minutes?” he interrupted, “You are insane!” 

“You will do 3 minutes then move back down to jogging and then walking before getting off,” I finished, “It’s a good and easy exercise to get your blood flowing.” 

“I hate you,” he mumbled before focusing on running. 

“Keep going baby, you’re almost done,” I told him after a couple minutes. 

“How much time left?” he asked between breaths. 

“You have 30 seconds left,” I answered before counting down, “20...10...5..4..3..2..1.” 

I stopped the stopwatch and slowed the pace down so Ed was lightly jogging before having him walk. 

“How was that?” I asked as he drank some water and caught his breath, “Not horrible?” 

“It wasn’t horrible but I still didn’t like it,” he answered as he set his water down, “Now what?” 

“Now we can move on to push ups, sit ups, and weight lifting,” I responded. 

I took the 10 pound weights and showed him some different exercises he could do with it before letting him have a shot at it. 

He did a couple sets of each exercise before I had him move onto push ups and sit ups. 

“You will be holding this medicine ball to your chest as you do these sit ups,” I told him as I handed him the ball, “How many of these do you want to do?” 

“I don’t know,” he sighed as he held the ball to his chest, “20ish?” 

“Okay,” I said as I put pressure on his feet so he wouldn’t move them, “I’ll count.” 

I counted out loud so he knew when he was at 20. He went all the way up to 25 before calling it quits on the sit ups. 

“Now push ups?” he asked after he took a drink. 

“Yeah. Make sure your back is straight, butt is down, and you bend down completely before pushing back up,” I explained, “Let’s do anywhere between 15 and 20 push ups. Stop wherever you feel comfortable.” 

“Okay,” he said before getting down on the floor to start his push ups. 

I counted out loud for him so he knew where he was at as he did his push ups. I expected him to at least do 15 but he surprised me and did 20 of them before collapsing on the floor to catch his breath. 

“Now back on the treadmill for 10 minutes,” I said. 

“What?” he said as he snapped his head up to look at me, “No, no thank you.” 

“I’m just kidding Eddie,” I responded as I put my hand on his arm, “We’re done.” 

“Good,” he sighed before resting his head in his arms, “You can leave me here. I’m just going to die real quick.” 

“Nope. Not today, I need you to get up,” I told him as I pulled on his arm, “We need to stretch or you will be very sore tomorrow.” 

“Fine,” he sighed before getting up and doing a couple stretches with me. 

He stretched, took a drink of water, and left to take a shower so he didn’t smell before his shift. 

“Ed,” I said once he came out of the shower in his uniform, “You did great today. I’m proud of you.” 

“Proud of me? For working out?” he asked as he sat on my bed to put his shoes on. 

“Yes,” I answered as I sat beside him, “You pushed yourself today. You did something you wouldn’t normally do and did it very well. I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you,” he said softly before kissing me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
